


Santa Baby

by Kmomodf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, But not as much as Eren ay- oh!, Eren is crushing harder than a 12- year old girl, Fluff, Fuck tagging sucks, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Levi is Mikasa's older brother, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Top!Levi, Winter Break, bottom!Eren, did I mention smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomodf/pseuds/Kmomodf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has a not-so-secret secret: he's been in love with his best friend's older brother since he was 8.<br/>Now, 10 years later, it's holiday break and the trio has come home between semesters to spend time with their families. So, when Levi rolls back into town to do the same, Eren is bound and determined to catch his long time crush under the mistletoe before the holiday is done. A challenge that may be a lot easier than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless AU in which Levi is Mikasa's older brother and Eren's been pining over him since the dawn of time. There will be sex, laughter, embarrassment, sex, a healthy amount of angst, and more sex. So, basically porn with boughs of plot and much fluff.

“I’m only going to say this once, so pay attention.” Mikasa begins warningly. “Under no circumstances are you going to sleeping with my brother.” _Oh, Challenge accepted._ As if she can read my mind, she narrows her eyes. “I mean it, Eren.”

I consider for a moment. I mean, if I were to sleep with him, it’s not like he wouldn’t be a willing participant. We’re both adults, there’s really nothing she could do about it. Besides, whether she likes it or not, she’s stuck with us. Levi because he’s family, and me because I’ve been her best friend since we were tots. She may be pissed, but she’d get over it. Also, it’s not like my crush on her older brother is anything new. Ever since forever I’ve been infatuated with the guy, and once I found out that sex was a thing, that infatuation advanced into something entirely different. But I’ve always been too nervous to talk to him without making a complete fool of myself, then he moved to the city. He comes to visit every now and then, and the last few times I’ve been a blubbering mess. But not this time. The difference now is that I’ve gained some confidence. Just in time, too, because guess who’s back in town tonight?

“Eren!” Mikasa snaps.

“I make no promises.” I drawl. She punches my arm. “Fuck! Fine, Fine. I will try my best not to sleep with your brother.”

“Eren…”

“Mikasa, that’s the best I can do. Take it or leave it.” She glowers, but accepts my conditions nonetheless. “But, I mean, speaking of…”

She rolls her eyes. “He’ll be here in the hour.”

Perfect. That gives me time to prepare myself, both physically and- my heart speeds up when I picture him the last time I saw him- mentally. Fuck, if just the thought of him makes me giddy, maybe I’m not as confident as I thought I was.

“I gotta go.” I rush out as I get to my feet. I can physically feel Mikasa’s face palm, but whatever, there’s work to be done if I want to be ready in just an hour. Luckily we’re neighbors so, after pulling on my boots, it takes exactly 12.7 seconds to burst through my front door.

“Boots, Eren.” My mom calls from the kitchen without even seeing my snow booted foot hovering over the first step leading upstairs. Dammit, how does she do that? “Sweetie?”

I roll my eyes as I take the time to also shrug out of my coat. “Ya, ma, I got it.”

She turns the corner wringing her hands in a towel. I get two steps up before, “Eren…” I sigh and hop down to kiss her cheek. “Are you going to be here for dinner?”

“No, I’m going over to th-”

“The Ackerman’s,” She nods and sighs. “Well, don’t forget that Mikasa’s always welcome here.”

“I know, ma ”

“You know, she gets to see you all year long,” And here comes the guilt trip.“I only get you during breaks.”

"Ma, don't start that. I'm home _now_."

"Yes, but you'll be going back to the city in January. Just don't forget to spend time with your family before you go."

"I won't."

"So why can't you just eat dinner with your father and I? I mean, I know you and your father had an argument-"

“No, ma, it's not that, it’s…" I begin rubbing the back of my neck as I try to figure out a way to tell my mother that  I just really want to go check out my best friend’s brother. “...Um…”

“Oh, that’s right.” She smiles knowingly. “Levi’s visiting, isn’t he? He’s grown into a fine young man. I remember you had the biggest crush on him. Could you imagine if you two did? Oh you would be the cutest and-”

I can feel my face turn red. “Ma!”

She laughs. “I’m just saying.”

“Well don’t.” I turn around and head back to my room. I can hear her giggling as I loop the upstairs landing. Jesus, am I that fucking obvious? I hope not. I think I’d lose my will to live if I knew Levi knew this whole time. How mortifying would that be, though? The thought makes me die a little inside as I step into the shower.

I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing. Except if he didn’t feel the same. Or worse, if he thought that it’s just some kid’s crush which it is _not_. I may have liked him since I was a kid, but it’s not some silly little crush.

 _Should I wear the blue shirt or red one?_ I mean they’re both button downs, but I’m going to be wearing jeans anyway so I’m not really going for sophisticated. Just a little better than “poor college student”. God, he’s probably going to be wearing a suit.

As I towel dry my hair, I can clearly picture the slim grey suit he rolled up in last time. The way it fit him should be illegal. It extenuated his everything, and I swear made him look at least a couple inches taller. Not that it matters much. I like his height, he works it like some kind of fucking God.  
I decided on the dark red shirt, but as I reach my hand for the Ackerman’s door knob, I’m thinking maybe I should have gone with blue. Shit, should I run back? _Yes, blue would look so much better, less Christmasy_. I turn to bolt just as the door opens.

“Aren’t you even going to say hi, brat?”

I lose my breath. Actually, is breathing even a thing? Why do I need air when I can look at the raven haired man in front of me? Shit, I need to say something. But, Goddamn he looks good. He, indeed, has a suit perfectly tailored to his body. The dark purple tie is loosened under his collar and the first two buttons of his crisp white shirt are undone. He raises his eyebrows and I realize that, fuck, I haven’t actually said anything.

“I-um-hi?” I stammer then mentally slap myself.

He smirks while holding my eyes. I feel a blush warming my wind chapped cheeks. “Hi, Eren.” Levi keeps the door open with his hand and gestures inside. "You coming in?"

I nod nervously. The door starts closing before I've made it all the way in and I can feel Levi directly on my heel. Fuck, why is he so close? Not that I'm complaining, but give a guy a warning before he has a heart attack.

"So," He starts while walking past me. I watch as he shrugs out of his suit jacket. "How have you been?"

My mouth goes dry just seeing him slowly undo his cufflinks. "Good."

"Good." He begins rolling up his sleeves to his elbows and pulls off his tie completely. Is he doing this on purpose? Because I feel like he's doing this on purpose. "Anything new now that you're a big bad college student?"

"Nah, nothing really."

"Really?" Levi leans on the back of the nearby love seat. "That's surprising." He crosses his arms. "You don’t have a-"

"Levi!" Mikasa comes out of nowhere and practically tackles her older brother. "When did you get here? Why didn't you get me?"

"Mom said you were on the phone with _Jean_."

Ugh. Jean. Not the best life decision she's ever made, but they have only been together since a couple weeks before Halloween, so there's still time for her to realize her mistake. I currently have the unfortunate pleasure of bunking with him in the dorms and somehow he’s managed to win her over with his pompous obnoxious dickishness. Yeah I don't get it either. At least I know Levi and I agree wholly on that point.

"Maybe I was, but you still could have come down to let me know you were here." She turns to me and gives me a cold onceover as if I'm the one to blame for keeping Levi. Which, I guess, maybe I am?

"Eren, your hair's frozen." She says coolly as she passes me for the kitchen.

Levi slides one hand in his pocket and shrugs. The other hand ruffles through my hair, freeing the clumps of frozen strands as he follows Mikasa.

 _Shit, again with the warning, man!_ Just give me _something_ so I can steady myself before my heart skips. I take my time stepping of my coat and boots before joining everyone else in the kitchen. Mrs. Ackerman is checking something in the oven and Mr. Ackerman can be seen through the french doors next to the grill on the patio. 37 degrees outside and the guy still won't leave its side. Mikasa’s sitting at the bar, and Levi is drying his hands.

“Oh, Eren,” Mrs. Ackerman starts. “I’m glad you’re here. Could you help Levi with the salad, I need to check on Henry.”

“Absolutely, Aimi.” I smile, roll up my sleeves the same way Levi did, and begin washing my hands.

“Thank you, babe.”

Levi’s tentatively holding a knife out for me when I’m finished drying off my hands. “Do you think you can you handle slicing the tomatoes?”

I roll my eyes. Cut your fingers _one time_ and you automatically can’t handle sharp objects. I take the hilt from him. “I was, what, 12? Can’t you just let it go?”

“I’ll consider it if you can finish these tomatoes without hurting yourself.”

Okay, yeah, so he’s also kind of an ass. And I know it sounds sadistic and crazy, but it only adds to his charm. I stick my tongue out at him and he winks. _Winks,_ the bastard.

“Eren!” Mikasa snaps and gets to her feet.

“Calm down, Mikasa, I wasn’t-”

“No, you idiot, your hand!”

Oh, now I feel it. I look down and sure enough there’s a new slice through my palm next to my thumb.

“ _Shit!_ ” Levi has my hand wrapped in one of the kitchen towels before I really have a chance to process anything except: _I just cut my hand open._ “I thought you said you could handle tomatoes, kid.”

“It's your fault, you ass!” I say in panic. His eyebrows raise and, shit, did I really just say that? “I-I mean-”

“Eren, oh my God!” Aimi starts into the kitchen. “Are you okay?”

“Don't worry, mom,” Mikasa tries to calm her down. “It's just a little cut.”

But she shoos Mikasa out of the way and puts her hand over Levi's before slowly lifting the towel that I've already bled through. “Just a little cut?”

“Really, Aimi, I'm fine.” I reassure her. She replies with a _‘no you aren't’_ look.

Levi sighs and begins directing me away to the sink. I wince as he removes the towel and cool water hits my hand. He slowly begins wrapping my hand up in another towel. It's still bleeding, but at least it's rinsed. “Is your father home?”

“Um, he should be..." _But I'd rather not go to my father like this._ And Levi should probably stop touching me. My heart is beating so badly that I'm sure half the blood pumping of of my hand is just because he's hasn't let go of me yet. “If not, he’s on his way back from the hospital.”

“Yes, that's what we should do..” Aimi nods to herself. “Levi and Mikasa, take Eren to the hospital. I'll get Carla.”

Oh shit. If I go to the hospital, I'd never hear the end of it. “N-no I'm fine, really!”

I get another pointed glare and I know I've been beat by the power of motherhood.

“Calm down, Aimi.” Mr. Ackerman starts. “I'm sure the boy's fine.”

“I'll take him home.” Levi says suddenly.

“He lives next door.” Mikasa says. “I can walk him.”

“If you really want to,” He starts while pulling on his coat. “Then by all means join us.”

“I still think you should take him to the hospital.” Aimi says with crossed arms.

“His dad is a doctor,” Levi starts, holding up my own coat for me. “I'm sure he's got things to take care of this.”

“Really, Mrs. A!” I reassure her as I put my arms through my sleeves. “I'm fine. My dad will probably just tell me I'm being a baby and fix it right up.”

After Levi helps me step into my snow boots, we go outside then I see Aimi put her hand on Mikasa's arm. “Levi can handle walking him home.”

“But, mom!”

“You can check on him later, but right now can you please help me clean up?”

She wants to argue, I can see her jaw clench.

“Don't worry, sis,” Levi starts with a smirk. “I'll take good care of him.”

If their parents weren't around, there would be blood by now. Probably more of mine. Also, I'm getting the distinct impression that I'm not the only one she's threatened recently. Could that mean-? His hand presses between my shoulder blades to direct me off the landing. _Again with the touching?_ I mean, as aforementioned, it is not like I _don't_ want to be touched by him, but I still can't help breaking out in goosebumps every time he does. In no time we're stepping up the stairs to my door “How's your hand?”

“Oh, you know, as good as a deep burning cut could be.”

“Glad to know you haven't lost your sass.” Levi raises his hand to knock on the door when it suddenly flies open. My mom's face is painted with concern as she gives me a once over.

“Eren, Aimi just called and told me what happened.” She moves out of the way to let me in. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, ma.” I answer while trying to peel off my boots in the entryway.

“Levi,” Mom starts with the door wide open. “Won't you come in?”

“Thanks, Mrs. Jaeger, but I'm just here to drop off a patient.” _Well that's disappointing._

"Oh please,” Mom begins literally pulling him inside. “I insist.” The door closes behind him. And she holds out her arm to take his coat. Levi obliges before he takes off his boots as well. “Won’t you have dinner with us?”

“I would _love_ to,” He begins patiently. “But I’ve got some waiting for me at home.”

“I’m certain your mother won't mind.” She waves him off. “I've made too much anyhow.”

Mom turns to the kitchen before he can get another word in. Levi looks at me and I shrug innocently. “Just roll with it, she's not going to let you leave unless you do.”

“Grisha!” I hear mom calling at the basement door. “Your son’s cut his hand open.”

I physically wince. God, I feel like she's tattled on me. “ _Thanks_ , ma.”

“Oh hush, Eren, he's your father not a villain.” With that she disappears into the kitchen. I roll my eyes. Maybe he's not a villain, but I wouldn't really call him much of a father. What sucks Is that he wasn't always a shitty dad, that only started after I came out before leaving for college.

Levi looks like he wants to ask me about our exchange, but thinks better off it. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

 _Off, but now is probably not the best time._ “Nah, but thank you.”

“Sure, kid.”

My father appears with his medical bag in hand. “Levi?” He regarded him with a smile. “It's good to see you. Though, I wish it were under better circumstances. Thank you for walking him home.” There he goes, always the diplomat.

“It's really no problem, sir.”

My father nods a silent thanks again before looking at me in exasperation.  “Eren, let me take a look at that hand in better lighting.”

After about 20 minutes of explaining what happened at least three times as he patched me up, I emerge from the bathroom styling a new line of stitches. Don't worry, my hand was numbed and this was far from the first time my dad has had to sew my skin back together.

“All better?” Levi asks mid setting the table. I shrug and hold up my hand in answer. He shortens the gap between us to take my hand in his to examine the stitches. “Your father works quickly.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” I'm glad his attention is on my hand and not on my red face. The sound of my father clearing his throat draws our attention.

Levi drops my hand and smiles at him. “I was just admiring your handiwork, sir. I'm impressed you could do that just in your home restroom.”

“Well, thank you, Levi.” Ah, compliments, the top thing he can't take enough of. “Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“Of course he will.” Mom answers while carrying in a platter of chicken breasts on top of scalloped potatoes. To go with it are a bowl of green beans, dinner rolls and glasses of wine. My father's from Germany where the drinking age is 16, and my mom has always said that “ _if you're old enough to go out and die for you're country you're old enough to have a damn drink_.”

My father sits at the head of the table, mom sits next to him across from me on his other side, and Levi sits directly to my left. He quirks a curious eyebrow while he watches me take a rather large sip of the white wine in front of me.

“So Levi,” My father begins. “How's life in the city?”

“Pretty much the same.” Levi responds before taking a sip.

“Are you still at that law firm? What was it?”

“Smith and Zoe.” He answers. “And, yes, I've recently been made a partner.”

“Really?” Mom jumps in. “That's wonderful, dear!”

“I'm not at all surprised.” My father beams at him. “I always knew you were going to make it big.”

_Don't scowl. Don't scowl._

“I'm sure you have the same kind of expectations for Eren.” Levi replies.

I swear time slows down as a look between him and my father. Levi looks at him blankly while my father’s smile falters.

“Yes, well. I can only hope.”

Levi hums thoughtfully before looking directly at me. “What are you studying?”

“Right now I'm thinking of majoring in neuroscience.” I answer quickly, trying to avoid looking at my father.

“Interesting,” Levi starts. “I always pegged you as the artsy type.”

I gulp heavily before taking another large bite of my food.

“So, Levi,” Mom looks over him thoughtfully as she takes a drink. _Oh, no_. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

“Oh really?” She looks at me mischievously.

_Man oh man, I love food. Yes, such good food, and oh the wine!_

“Don't worry.” My father starts. “A handsome man like you won't be single long.”

_What is this spot on the table? Fascinating._

Levi smirks. “I'm really not worried.”

“You know,” Mom starts deviously. _Oh God, please don't_. “Eren’s also single.”

I choke on my wine and immediately start coughing. “ _Ma!_ ”

“What?” She starts innocently. “I'm just making conversation.”

_Just let me die. Right here right now._

“Really?” Levi starts curiously. “I would think a guy like you would have all the ladies lined up out your door.”

_Yup, I'd like to disappear now._

The clatter of my father's fork in his plate draws all of our attention.

“Grisha,” Mom starts warningly. “Don't-”

“He's gay.” He says blatantly.

“Oh?” Levi replies unfazed while piercing a piece of his chicken with his fork. “Well that makes two of us. Good thing there's nothing wrong with that.”

We all stare at him as he takes a bite. My father with his mouth slightly agape, my mother with a small smile, and I with utter shock. Not at the gay part, I knew that, but by the fact that he so casually and not-so-subtly stood up for me by completely dismissing my father's bigotry. When he finishes chewing, he finishes off his wine and pats his mouth with his napkin before getting to his feet. My father continues eating with stern concentration.

“Thank you for dinner, it was absolutely delicious.” He says to my mother. “But I should really get back.”

“Well thank you for staying!” She replies cheerily. “And for walking Eren home.”

“It was really no problem.” He looks down at me and winks so quickly I may have imagined it.

“Eren,” Mom starts sternly. “Walk or guest to the door.”

“Huh?” I ask competently mortified.

“He really doesn't have to.”

She gives me an extremely pointed look, I sigh and get to my feet. “It's no problem.”

Levi nods and leads the way toward the door. The way our house lays out puts the dining room in the back which is just out of view of the front door.

“Thanks.” I say sheepishly while he's tying up his boots.

“For what?”

I avert my eyes to the floor and begin rubbing the back of my neck. “For walking me home..”

I can see his eyes roll from my peripheral vision. “Eren, like I've said a hundred times, it was no pr-”

“And for what you said to my dad.” Levi doesn't say anything, all I hear are his footsteps until he's standing right in front of me.

“Eren,” He starts. “Look at me.” When I don't, he lifts my chin. “Don't ever feel ashamed of who you are. It's not worth your energy.” I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from crying, and slowly nod. He gently grabs my injured hand -my heart is deafening- and begins rolling it over, studying it. He stops, lightly running his fingers over my stitches, then leans down to place a soft kiss on top of them. “I'm glad you're okay.”

Then he's walking out the door as I stand, in my well heated home, completely frozen to the spot.


	2. Haul Out the Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has volunteered to house sit for the weekend as the Ackermans visit family. He doesn't mind, being alone with their two dogs seems tranquil enough. But what happens when someone decides to come back early and interrupts his solitude?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much porn.  
> No, actually, just porn save a few small paragraphs. Also praise kink and dirty talk because why not?

My second family has gone out of town for the weekend, which sucks because I hadn't had the chance to go over and see him- I mean _them_ before they left. I have the honor of house sitting while they are gone as my presence in their grandparents’ condo has been replaced by _Jean_ . Well, not completely replaced, I was still invited I just didn't want to spend any chunk of my break with that obnoxious bastard. Whatever, I love their dogs and it also gives me an excuse not to be at my own house. Though, mom still argues that ' _They live right next door, why can't you just stay home?'._ To that I answered simply that I need to stay with Nana because she's old and has a small bladder. She's not that old, and can hold her pee a normal amount of time, but I'll do what I can not to be home with my father. He's an ass and I'm getting real sick of his snide comments about my sexuality. Maybe he'll get over it and accept me someday, but I shouldn’t have to put up with it until he does.

I wish I could be like Levi and just never let anything get to me. Never allow someone to have such control over my self image, but here I am. Crippled by the thought of rejection. And if I'm being honest, it was that fear that kept me from stopping in before they all left. I had planned on ruthlessly knocking down the door until Levi agreed to a date, but as soon as I realized that _maybe_ I wouldn't have to go to such lengths- as soon as it got real- I chicken out. I still want him, don't get me wrong, I just get so tripped up that I know the next time I see him is just going to be a disaster. Why can't I treat him with the same confident bravado I do everyone else?

“Any advice, Zeus?” I ask from my spot on the couch. The golden retriever answers by cocking his head. His chocolate brown eyes flick between me and the stairs and he whimpers. I groan. “Fine, we'll go outside.”

The moment I say ’outside’, both he and Nana are on their feet with their tails wagging. I don't even bother tying my boots or completely buttoning up a coat before I step out on the porch to watch them do their business. The air is a couple notches below ‘crisp’, which is to say it burns the back of my throat with each breath. Luckily, my body temperature runs hot, otherwise I don't think I'd be able to make it out here unbundled up as I am. I watch as the dogs break up mounds of untouched snow, the wisps of powder hover in the air a moment before slowly settling on top of their heads which are looking at me excitedly. As if I'm going to jump in after them. _I think now is a good time to go back inside._ I open the patio door and whistle, but they don't move. “No, no, I'm not coming after you.”

Nana crouches down with her tail wagging in the air as Zeus barks and starts running. _Assholes_. I guess I have no choice but to finished tying up my boss and pulling my coat tighter before I charge after them. Nana breaks right and Zeus left, leaving me an ultimatum. I go for Zeus; he’s young and durable. But it’s Nana who knocks me into the snow and attacks my face with her tongue.

“Looks like you're having fun.” A deep voice calls my attention I'm not really sure how many minutes later. Can't have been more that ten, but I do admit I got carried away playing in the yard with the dogs. The voyeur is silhouetted against the warm kitchen lights streaming through the french doors; his arms and ankles are crossed as he leans in the door frame. The dogs run to get Levi right away, leaving me alone, shins deep in the freezing snow with burning cheeks. _At least it's dark._

“What are you doing here?” I inquire while making my way on the porch.

He shrugs and lets me pass him to get inside. “I was bored so I decided to come back early.”

“How would being home alone be less boring than skiing with your family?” I ask while taking off my boots and hanging my coat on the hook. I haven't seen Levi since the other night. And though that was two whole days ago, my hand still feels searing hot where his lips touched me; every time I think about it my _everywhere_ also gets hot. Like right now, I can feel my blood boiling behind my cheeks.

“Well,” He smirks. “I'm not _alone_ am I?”

“Erm,” I try to rub the tension out of my neck. _Okay, okay, so he's flirting. That's good, right? Just flirt back_ . As I try coming up with some kind of response, I take my time looking him over. He has on a black long sleeve shirt half tucked into faded skinny jeans. The collar to the shoulder seam are leather and the top of the two buttons beneath it is undone. His sleeves are pushed up his forearm. The clothes cling to him in a way that shows off everything from his toned biceps to his taut thighs. Goddamn he looks good, and the smug satisfied expression on his faces tells me he _knows_ it. Fuck it. If I'm going to be too embarrassed to function every time I'm with him, I'll never get anywhere. I let a lazily smile spread across my face while I keep my eyes locked with his silver orbs. “Yeah, I guess you're not.”

He steps toward me- making my heart skip in my raw throat- then stops right in front of me. I gulp but his attention is on his hand ruffling the snow out of my hair. "It's freezing out there. How were you playing around in only that?"

"Warm blood, I guess." I shrug. Levi’s hand falls from my hair to the back of my neck. His eyes drag down to my mouth. He hums thoughtfully as he slides his hand beneath my jaw to run his thumb along my lower lip.

"You're lips are dry." He comments absently without lifting his gaze. My tongue acts on instinct and flicks over my lips but catches on his thumb.

"Your fingers are cold."

He freezes, eyes locking me in a burning gaze, and withdraws his hand. I watch with wide, lust blown eyes as he brings the pad of his thumb into his mouth. _I want to know what that mouth tastes like_. But before I have a chance to react beyond completely gaping at him, he’s turned his back on me and begins swaggering toward the other room, the dogs in his wake. I don't know if I should follow him or go home or really what.

“You coming, Killer?” Levi calls from the top of the stairs to the basement. The pitter-pattering of my heart picks up and I try to gulp down my nerves before half jogging over to him. “So what were you doing before rolling around in the snow?”

 _Totally not thinking about you._ “Watching Game of Thrones.”

“I've never seen it.” He comments as he walks down the stairs in front of me.

I stop in my tracks. “What?”

He shrugs. “Haven't really had the time.”

“That's no excuse.”

“Well, you work 70 plus hours a week then get back to me on how you spend free time.”

“I’d spend it on watching this.” I reply sarcastically.

“Really?” He starts by jumping over the back of the couch and landing perfectly on the cushions. “You're telling me you wouldn't spend time with your friends.”

“Meh. It's important, they'd get over it.”

“What about with your boyfriend?”

“If I had one he would be watching this show _w_ _ith_ me.”

“Let me get this straight,” Levi starts as I sit beside him in the corner of the sectional. Close enough that our knees are almost touching. “If you were in a relationship you would rather spend your time watching this crap than doing...other things?”

 _Other things? What is he- oh._ Suddenly it feels as though someone is holding a flame to my body, my eyes are wide and purposefully focused on the screen, but from the corner of my eye I can see a sadistic half smile growing on Levi’s face. _Bastard knows exactly what he’s doing_.

“W-well…” I start viciously rubbing the back of my neck. “If _‘other things_ ’ were on the table…” My hooded eyes pointedly find his. “Maybe I wouldn't be so interested in what’s on the screen.”

“Is that so?” He drawls, his eyes slowly roam up and down my body. With his lips pressed tightly together he hums thoughtfully. And despite every nerve being on edge, every muscle trying to lock up, I take a deep breath and relax further into my seat. _It's time to beat him at his own game_. My legs spread, a knee pushes against his own, my hand rests on my inner thigh, my other arm rests on the back of the couch, and my gaze stays on his face. Levi twitches an accusing eyebrow when he meets my eyes.

“What? Just getting comfortable.” I shrug innocently into a tiny smirk while turning my attention to the paused screen. In a click, the show resumes playing. Less than 90 seconds in, he's countered my move by sliding his leg along mine as he readjusts himself, consequently moving closer. _I wonder what he’d do if I just_ \- I lean toward him, sliding the arm on the back of the couch to rest behind his head. He flicks his eyes at me, but doesn't move or comment. _Okay, step one down._ Jesus, I feel like a 12 year old on my first date. _Now what would he do if I- you know what, fuck it._ My heart is deafening as I throw caution to the wind; I drop my hand to cup the back of his neck, using it as an anchor to pull me to him.

“Eren,” Levi starts lowly. “What are you doing?”

“What do you want me to do?” I can feel the heat of my own breath as it fans against his skin. I start with a small kiss next to his ear; he makes no reaction. “Levi,” I bring my other hand up to grab his shoulder as I move to straddle his lap. “What do you want me to do?”

He's watching me, almost challenging me, before he softly commands. “Kiss me.”

With a hammering heart and dizzy head, my hands cup his face to pull his mouth to mine. His soft lips press against my chapped ones, moving slowly, sending electric currents straight through my body. His warm breath fans across my face when we part.

“Hmm,” Levi hums with hooded eyes focused on my lips. “Kiss me again.”

I stroke his cheek with my thumb before delving back in. His hands hold onto my hips lazily, his body is completely relaxed. I get the feeling he’s just indulging me, and somewhere in the back of my mind wants to be offended. Then one of those lazy hands begins moving underneath my shirt, and the other snakes to my lower back. Levi bucks his hips up so that he can straighten and hold me closer. Our lips press against each other urgently. He better slots our mouths together and licks the seam of my lips which I happily open for him. His tongue is soft and warm as it slides alongside mine and curls on the roof of my mouth. I moan into the kiss and I am rewarded with his cool thumb rolling over my hard nipple. My breath catches and I can feel him smiling against my lips. In one swift motion, Levi has flipped me on my back. His body is firm underneath my fingers as he slides my shirt up just enough to drop his head down. My back bows the instant he flicks his tongue over the same nipple he’s been torturing me with. His hand gropes my ass and holds me tight as he rolls his hips and grazes my nipple with his teeth at the same time.

“ _Ah-aa-fuck!_ ” I hiss. Levi smiles wickedly before he finishes pulling my shirt over my head. He swoops down for a sloppy open-mouthed kiss, tongues curling and teeth grazing before he breaks away. That same hungry mouth moves across my jaw and down my neck. He sucks at my pulse point; and when my back arches, he clamps his teeth down. I fling my arm over my mouth to try and muffle the needy noises coming from my throat. Levi leads with biting kisses down my chest.

“God, Eren,” He starts in a husky voice against my skin. A warmed thumb begins rolling over my nipple again. “You’re so fucking _beautiful_.”

I don’t even have time to be properly flustered as he begins suckling at my other rather neglected nipple. I can't help whimpering into my arm, but when he rolls his hips again, I have to bite my flesh to muffle my cry. Levi stops and leans up.

“What are you doing?” He asks simply.

“What do you mean?” I practically pant.

His arm slowly moves up my side til it's straightening out mine as he leans down for a soft kiss. “I want to hear every _filthy_ sound you can make.”

I smile and give him a small moan when I arch my hips into his. He hisses at the friction then kisses me again. My fingers begin moving underneath his shirt, sliding over his hot skin, reveling in the feeling of his rippling abdomen as he arches off of me. I follow him up to help pull that flattering black shirt over his head. Then I'm being pulled back into a heated kiss. Levi's cool hand slides up my bare chest and just as his tongue twists with mine, he uses it to shove me back to the cushion.

“You know,” He starts from where he sits between my legs looking down on me. “That tongue of yours is _very_ talented. I can't wait to feel it moving around my cock.” I shift around him, trying to accommodate the throbbing of my own member. Levi looks down at it’s very obvious pitched tent in my sweatpants. He grabs my thighs to stop my movements and looks me dead in the eyes. “But first I want you to feel mine.”

 _This is a dream._ He holds my gaze while slowly pulling my sweatpants down my thighs. My underwear quickly follows, exposing my already painfully hard erection. I shudder as he licks his lips. _A really, really great dream._ Only, it's not a dream, because no dream could replicate the feeling if his heavy, wet tongue running slowly around the tip of my hot dick, lapping up the precum already leaking from the slit. No dream could feel this _good_. Levi bobs his head, slowly enveloping me in that hot wet mouth.

“ _Aaah!_ ” I cry out when he massages his velvet tongue along the underside of my penis. “ _Levi, you-feel-so-AH!_ ”

His mouth drops lower, taking in the rest of me, the tip hitting the back of his tight throat. And he _moans_ sending vibrations from tip to base, and I don’t know how much longer I can last. Then his head starts moving, up and down at a quickening pace. I yell out in pleasure, my hip buck up, and one of my hands wrap itself in Levi's silky black hair. My cock moves down the tightness of his throat each time his head drops down. His tongue is firm and soft as he slides me along it. I watch in pure awe as his cheeks hollow and his brow furrows in concentration. The noises coming from his throat, vibrating around my cock, should be illegal. His hand covers mine in his hair and he slowly pulls it away. Levi pulls off completely with a loud slurp and smiles wickedly at me. He guides my hand to wrap around my length, his covers it and he begins pumping languidly.

“Do you like that, Eren?” Levi asks, his voice taking on a deep rough tone. “The feeling of my _mouth_ taking in your _cock_ ?” I whimper and nod. He stops and squeezes our hands tight around my dick. “No good, Eren. I want to hear you _say_ it.”

“Y-yes!” I whine. “Yes, Levi, I love it!”

His movements continue. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

I moan and shift my hips. “ _yes_.”

“Do you wanna cum in my mouth?” Levi asks, dipping his head once more so that his breath heats up dick. “Do you want me to _taste_ it?”

“ _Mmnn_ ,” He needs to stop talking like that or I'm gonna cum now! “ _Y-yes!_ ”

He chuckles as he releases my hand and reacquaints my tip with his tongue. My hips buck up. _I'm so fucking close!_ Then he’s taking me in at my length, humming and bobbing and it only takes a few before I'm crying out. My fingers claw into the cushion as I spill into his mouth. His cheeks keep hollowing, milking out all that it can until I'm completely flaccid. He moves quickly to straddle my waist as my body still twitches in aftershock. His pants are already undone and he waits until he has my full attention before removing his long hard penis from the this and soaked fabric of his underwear. It stands straight, red and angry, but fucking delectable nonetheless. I shift beneath him to lean up further on my elbows, wanting a better view, and the movements makes Levi moan.

“Eren,” He looks me in the eye. “I need you to _touch_ me.”

Licking my lips, I sit up, maneuvering him with me as I lean on the back of the couch, Levi now in my lap. I spit in my palm before reaching down and firmly wrapping my hand around his hot member. He hisses and bucks forward. I begin moving, pumping my hand up and down his length, as I lean forward to press an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder. His hips match my tempo and he throws his head back to allow me better access to his beautiful long neck. I can feel the vibrations of his that against my tongue as he moans. My hand picks up the pace and my other one slowly slides beneath his testicles. Levi's breath catches when my finger lightly curls around them. I continue fondling and pumping him with both hands, his hips kept jerking, picking up rhythm. Then my hand moves from his balls, up his chest, to roll over one of his hard nipples. Levi arches his back into me, making filthy noises coming from the back of his throat as he does. He roughly tangles his fingers in my hair before pulling me into a hard kiss that's mostly heavy breathing and sloppy tongues. All I can think about is how fucking good his feels in my hand. The heat, the weight, the fucking _length_ of his cock has me imagining how wonderful it would feel _inside_ me. I can't help but moan at the thought. Levi leans his head back enough to press his sweaty forehead against mine and look me straight in the eyes.

“Tell me what you're thinking, Eren.”

I can feel the heat rising in his penis, hear the _need_ in his voice. He’s almost there, I just have to push him over the edge. “I was just thinking about how amazing you’d feel moving _inside_ of me.”

He groans and bites his lip. “Yeah? How amazing?”

I lick at his mouth, quickening my pace. “You’d fill me up so _good_ . Moving in and out my tight ass,” His hips buck. “Fuck, Levi, I’d never want you to leave me empty.” He drops his head to my shoulder, breaths coming in shorter and shorter. “You’d hit the burning place inside of me and I’d come undone.” The movement in his hips becomes more sporadic. “Then I’d clench down around you,” He's _right_ there. “And you'd cum inside of me.”

“ _F-uck, Eren.”_ He grunts into my shoulder before he cums hard against my stomach. Levi collapses against me, body hot and sweaty. The room around us is echoing with the sound of our panting which seems to overpower the TV.

After a couple minutes of catching our breath, Levi leans back on one elbow to look at me, a smug smile pulling at his lips. “How long have you wanted to see me wrapped around your dick?”

 _Since the dawn of puberty._ “What makes you think I pictured you doing that at all?”

He shrugs. “Because you’ve been crushing on me as long as I've known you.”

Fuck. My head feels like lead, boiling lead. I’m motherlovin mortified. “What-what are you talking about?”

He snorts. "Kid, you used to ask me to marry you _daily_."

I'm sure my face looks as red hot as it feels. “When I was, like, 6!”

“Oh no, you were asking me pretty much since you could speak. Actually, I'm almost positive those were your first words. ‘ _Levi, will you marry me one day?’ ‘Levi, can I be your bride?’ ‘Levi, please please say you’ll marry me!_ ’”

“Whatever.” I try pushing him off of me, but he holds me tight and captures my lips with his tongue.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing, brat.”

“How long have you wanted to do that?”

Levi licks his lips and smiles. “Ever since that summer we all rented the lake house outside of Trost.”

“That was two years ago. Are you saying we could have been doing this then!?”

“No,” He sighs and sits back. “You were too young and still couldn't even talk to me.”

“I could talk.” I mumble defensively. The corner of his mouth quirks up as he leans down to place a soft kiss to my chest.

“Sure you could, kid.” He says against my skin before moving further up and pressing another kiss to my collarbone. I gulp and his lips move to my Adams Apple.

“Can I ask you something?” I lean further back in the couch to get a better look at him. He nods while absently beginning to trace his fingers over my skin. "The other night, if you already knew I was gay, why did you say that thing about the  _'ladies lining out the door'_ or whatever?"

"You hadn't told me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yes I knew you were gay, but _you_ hadn't actually come out to me yet and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable in front of your parents. BUT more importantly," He takes my hand and traces lightly over the small line of stitches that I'm actually kind of surprised I didn't bust open. "I didn't know whether or not you told _them_."

"Oh." I reply lamely, too transfixed by the look of sincerity in his eyes. 

He brings my hand up to his lips, a replication of our last parting of ways, and I think that means this fantasy is coming to an end. Soon I'll have to return to my tower in another castle. “Are you staying here tonight, Eren?”

 _Wait, what?_ “D-do you want me to?”

“Hmm.” Levi drops my hand and brushes the hair from my face. “Yes, I think you better. It's rather cold and I could use your _warm blood_ to heat me up tonight.”

That ‘warm blood’ turns hot behind my cheeks. I clear my throat awkwardly. “O-okay, um, I should shower though.”

He looks down at the mess _he_ made on my stomach and smiles. “Yeah, you should get on that.”

Then he maneuvers off my lap and shimmies himself back into his pants. I can't help but stare longingly as he does. _No don’t put it away...not yet_ . But he does and he grabs my sweatpants from the floor where they fell and it's then that I realize, like _actually_ realize that I'm sitting buck naked in front of him. I panic and grab one of the throw pillows to cover my lap. Yes, I realize it’s too late because he’s already seen all of me, but I still can't help but feel _exposed_ in more ways than just physically. He looks down at me and snorts while shaking his head.

“Go clean up,” He throws my sweatpants at me. “I’ll be waiting upstairs. You remember where my room is, don't you, Eren?” I nod stiffly. He smirks. “Good.”

Then he’s trotting up the stairs.

“Holy shit.” I say to myself because, honestly, did that just happen? All signs point to _yes_ , but that can't be right, can it? I mean this is Levi...

_Levi!_

He’s too handsome and untouchable and completely out of my league, which leads me to conclude that it didn't really happen. It was an intense hallucination. My fingers slide up my stomach, scooping up some of the cum stuck there, proof of the impossible. And I let out a breath of laughter.

 _Mikasa’s gonna be pissed_.


	3. My Christmas List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a long explanation for why this fic hasn't updated, but the short hand version is this: My dear friend could not find it in her time to continue working on this. She has since left AO3 altogether, leaving access to her account to me, which has been nice because I'm able to keep my Klance fics separate (though, if you have a chance, totally go check those out because I'm having fun with them!)  
> In any case, I was rummaging through the depths of my gmail when I came across the invite to edit she sent me forever ago. So, after messing around a bit and adding A LOT, I can finally present to you another chapter.

The spare room upstairs had once been Mikasa’s but since has unofficially been declared mine after she moved to the basement. It is connected to Levi’s bedroom via a Jack and Jill bathroom, which is currently occupado and echoing with the steady pattering of water. Steam is leaking from the bottom of the door and that means Levi is hot, wet and naked on the other side of it. I have extra clothes in the drawers and hanging in the closet so I quickly change into something clean and warm. My hair is still rather damp when I run my fingers roughly through it as if it will help me calm down. What do I do now? He’ll want privacy when he gets out of the shower, and maybe he actually doesn't want me with him tonight. I mean, how can I even be sure that he meant staying  _ with  _ him and not just staying  _ over _ ? Though he did say the whole ‘body heat’ thing, but now that I think about it, I probably just imagined him saying that because why would he? 

Sure, whatever the fuck happened  _ happened _ , but that doesn't mean it _ meant _ something. I mean, it did to me...I just can't be sure it did for him as well. I'd like to think so, but… I don't want to come off as clingy...and what if-

_ I'm overthinking this.  _

After taking a deep breath, I decide it's better to be safe than make a fool of myself. My unmade bed beckons me and I curl into it. I'm sure he doesn't want me over there, sleeping beside him, molding myself to his body...why would he want that? With these comforting thoughts, I begin nodding off.

“Oi!” My eyes fly open to a dripping figure looming over the side of my bed. I can't help my reaction which is to flinch back and (kinda sorta) squeak. How long was I out? Levi's regarding me thoughtfully, water drips onto my cheek from the soaked strands of his hair. He’s in just a pair of flannel pajama pants and socks. 

“How are you not wearing a shirt?”  _ Not that I'm complaining. _ “It's freezing.”

Levi smirks. “You're supposed to keep me warm, remember?” I look up at him red faced and confused when he lightly pushes my shoulder. “Move over.” 

“What?” 

“Scoot.” Though I'm still not sure that he’s saying what I think (hope) he’s saying, I push myself back. Without missing a beat, he climbs onto the bed, underneath the comforter, and cozies up against my side. His body is surprisingly cool against my hot skin.  _ Ohmigawd, Ohmigawd, Ohmigawd, what do I do!?  _

“Breathe, Eren.” He reminds me outloud. 

Right. 

“Sorry” I mumble. 

“For what?” 

_ For not being able to function like a normal human being around you.  _

I shrug as he moves himself closer. My arm is curled over my head and my other is stiff by my side as he tucks his head into the crook of my neck. His wet hair instantly soaks through my shirt. I can't help but flinch at the coldness of his fingertips when he slides his cold hand underneath my shirt. I try to breath normally and stay relaxed, but when he reaches my chest, I'm sure the racing of my heart pounding wildly against his palm gives away my nerves; he makes no comment about it. Instead, he begins stroking the backs of his fingers up and down my chest. “You really are hot blooded.” 

“And you're cold.” I jokingly retort. 

“That’s on account of my ice heart.” 

I chuckle and take a deep breath. His damp hair fills my nose with vanilla and lavender. It's such a delicate scent that it takes me off guard and I have to take another deep breath through my nose. Levi shifts to prompt himself up on his elbow and looks down at me. “Did you just sniff me?” 

Shit. “N-no…” 

“Are you lying to me?” 

“Um...no?”

“Shitty brat.” He mumbles before swooping down and pressing his lips to mine. My eyes remain blissfully closed as we part and he nestles his head beneath my chin once more. The hand beneath my shirt resumes it's wandering around my chest and down my stomach. Levi sighs. “It's a damn shame we already cleaned up.” 

_ Does he mean-  _ “W-we could always t-take another shower?” 

His palm caresses the tight muscles on my side. He hums thoughtfully before pressing a soft kiss to my neck. “Maybe some other time Eren.” 

Shot down without blinking. I'm disappointed but also relieved. Lame as it sounds, I am fucking beat.

...

The next morning my heavy lids open to the blinding light making its way through a single crack in the curtains. Fuck, I’m not ready to get up yet. This bed is so comfortable and my limbs feel so heavy and…  _ holy shit, is Levi Ackerman on top of me right now!? _

I would maybe be doubting my own sanity if not for the warm body wrapped tightly in my arms and the steady wet breath heating my chest. His presence is a reassurance that last night really happened and it didn't scare him off. The feeling of his heart beating next to mine sends my mind hurling through memories of last night. 

About the feeling of his mouth, or the heat of his hands as they moved across my skin. About the weight- the fucking _ girth  _ of his dick sliding through my palm. What gets me most, though, is the memory of his lust blown eyes drinking me in. I have never felt more  _ wanted _ . God, I could get hard just thinking about it. In fact...

Shit, no Body! No, I didn’t mean  _ do it _ ! Not right now while he’s here asleep  _ in my arms _ !

Fuck, how embarrassing! I just hope it dies down by the time he wakes up. 

_ Or maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if he did wake up. Maybe he could help me with it.  _ Or maybe he’d think I was just a horny teenager.  _ Well... technically, I still am.  _

Levi stirs slightly and the best thing I can think of is avoiding it completely by playing like I'm still asleep. At least this way I can’t be blamed and either he’ll help me or he won’t but I don't have to face the embarrassment. Levi stirs again, I can feel his breathing become less regular which prompts me to clamp my eyes closed and try to steady my own breath. 

After a few seconds I think I'm pretty convincing, only, my little problem is still standing strong. Levi moves again as though he’s going to get up, but his movements stop when he accidentally rubs against my rigid dick. I try to bite back a hiss. 

“Eren?” I answer by deepening the rhythm of my breath. “Eren, I know you're not asleep.” I throw in a snore for good measure. He sighs. “So that’s how you want to play it, eh?”  _ Oh no, I don't like the sound of that.  _ Levi's hand snakes down my side to palm at my dick. I have to bite the inside of my lip to keep from whimpering. 

“Still not giving up? Fine.” And he grabs me firmly. I can't help letting a small moan escape me. I can picture the beautiful bastard smirking at me as he slowly begins moving his hand up and down my length. He pins me onto my back and straddles my thighs. My eyes fly open to give him a pointed (and admittingly pleading) glare and find that the picture in my head was right on target in regard to his smirk. 

“Ah, there you are.” His lips curl into a wicked grin as he continues pumping his hand. He leans back down so that his hot breath fans over my pulse point. “Good morning sunshine.” 

“M- _ ah _ -morning.” 

“You're an early riser.” He says lowly before placing a biting kiss to my neck. Levi begins picking up the pace. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before I'm spilling into his hand, but he doesn't say anything about it. All he does, still maintaining intense eye contact, is hold his hand up and lick his palm from wrist to the top of his middle finger. 

“Mmm,” He moans. My dick twitches. “Eren, you taste so  _ good _ .”

My body feels flush and I clench my eyes closed in embarrassment. Dammit, why does he have to say things like that? Levi coaxes my eyes open to watch as he brings each finger into his mouth, thoroughly sucking my cum off each one until his hand is entirely stick free. He leans down, lips hovering inches from my own when, out of nowhere, there’s a small whimper by my face; instead of Levi’s tongue, when I turn my head I'm greeted by Zeus's sloppy kiss. 

“ _ Argh _ !” I turn away, toppling Levi onto his side as he breaks out laughing. 

“Way to ruin the moment, Hound.” 

“I guess I should let them out.” I sigh and slide off the bed. Nana’s being a  _ good  _ girl and is waiting for me at the top of the stairs. Zeus, on the other hand, speeds past me and nearly knocks me down.  _ Wtf, mate! I thought we were friends.  _

Luckily, Levi’s right behind me to steady my footing by pulling me into his strong body. “You alright there, Killer?” 

“Yeah,” I gulp, “I'm good, thanks.”

He hums into my shoulder, his thumbs start rubbing small circles into my hips. My heart is hammering, but Zeus barks at the bottom of the stairs and I reluctantly step away. 

The outside air stings for the three seconds it takes for the dogs to run past me, when I turn around, Levi’s already filling the coffee pot with water. I watch him in fascination,  how can one man be  _ so  _ attractive? 

His jawline could cut steel, his ebony hair falls perfectly around his face, shadowing his brow just enough that his silver eyes seem to glow, and, oh my fuck, his  _ body _ is as finely tuned as a first chair violin in Sina’s Philharmonic Orchestra. 

And I would know, I used to play said violin. Well, no, not for the Philharmonic, but in high school. I would have gotten a full scholarship, too, if my dad hadn't made me quit the last semester of Senior year. 

The doorbell rings, suddenly jarring me out of my thoughts, and Levi wastes no time leaving me behind to answer it. 

And thinking of the Devil, I hear my lovely father’s voice in the doorway where Levi stands half naked. Fuck. 

“Eren!” He calls I take a deep breath before walking to the door. 

“Hey,  _ Dad _ .” I force a smile, “What are you doing here?” 

He looks between Levi and I suspiciously, “I saw Levi’s car in the driveway this morning and wanted to know exactly  _ why  _ you didn't come home last night.” 

“I-er-I-”

“He was asleep when I got back,” Levi interrupts for me, “and I decided to let him sleep instead of waking him at 2 in the morning and sending home in the freezing cold.” 

My father regards him carefully, from Levi’s stone cold expression to his arms crossed over his bare chest. “I suppose I can understand that, but now, he should've come straight home when he woke up.”

“Um, okay,” I start defensively, “I  _ just  _ woke up, and I don’t see why I would have go straight home anyway, it's not like I'm 16.”

“Eren,” he starts warningly, “get your things together, your mother’s expecting you for breakfast.” 

“Are you serious?”

“ _ Eren _ .” 

What an asshole. 

“It’s fine, Eren,” Levi starts calmly, “I’m sure my parents won’t mind you leaving a day early. I can care for the Fidos.”

“No, Levi, I will-”

“That's really  _ thoughtful _ of you, Levi,” my dad tries on his best strained smile. “Eren, go get dressed and grab your things.” 

I glare, yet, being the complacent coward I am, I turn for the stairs. My feet drag me up to my claimed room where I gently kick the door closed behind me. 

I groan and fall face first into the unmade bed, “ _ Fucking Bastard! _ ”

“I get the feeling your dad doesn't like me very much anymore.” I lift my head enough to see Levi standing in the doorway of the bathroom. 

“If you wanted him to like you,” I sit up, “you never should have told him you were gay.” 

Levi scoffs on his way toward the bed, “I don't give a flying fuck if he likes me.” 

“Well,” I stand up and decide that I should actually change so my dad doesn't completely flip his lid, “that’s good,” my shirt is the first thing to go, “because he doesn't.” 

Next thing to go are my pants, then I’m shimmying into a pair of black skinny jeans when Levi stops me with his hands on my waist. 

“But you do,” he asks slowly wrapping his arms around me, “right?”

I know my heart is pounding wildly against his chest as I gulp. “I d-do what?”

He licks his lower lip, “Like me.”

My mouth twists into a cocky smirk before I lean down to capture his in a chaste kiss. “You know I do.”

Levi lifts himself on his toes to reach my lips again. I smile into the kiss as my hand cradles his neck and my tongue slides against his. He hums and his hands venture south until they're cupping my ass between my briefs and jeans still not pulled all the way up. God, his mouth is so welcoming and his tongue is so  _ skilled  _ that I can feel the heat of our kiss all the way in my toes. 

“ _ Eren _ !” My father’s voice pierces through the warm bubble we were making, and I groan. 

Levi sighs, “I really should have taken you up on that offer last night.” 

“I don't  _ have  _ to go,” I start, searching his eyes, “I'm not a child anymore, he can't make me.”

“Eren,” with a hard tug, he finishes pulling up my pants. “He’s your dad, and, yes, he’s an asshole, but you’re on break and don't see your parents very often.”

“I don’t want to spend time with  _ him _ .”

He crosses the room, takes a shirt from the closet, and throws it at my chest. “What about your mom?”

I sigh, “Yeah, okay, I see your point, but-”

“But, I'll still be in town this week,” he saunters back over to run his hands under my shirt, “and you're dad’s not always going to be home.”  

I go to kiss him, but we both stop cold when we hear the echo of footsteps. Levi takes me off guard with a quick peck before disappearing through the bathroom. I grab my bag and get to the door just as my dad is swinging it open. 

“Eren, what the- oh,” he looks around the room as if he was expecting to find something, and he probably was. He's not a complete idiot, my dad. “What was taking you so long?” 

“Sorry, I couldn't find my charger.” 

He looks at me skeptically, but seems to accept my lie. “Well, fine then, let's go.”

I smile innocently and follow. “So,” I start downstairs as I pull on my boots, “What's mom doing for breakfast?”

“Huh? Oh, um, biscuits and gravy.” 

“Sweet!”  _ What a lying bastard. Ten bucks says she doesn't even know dad came over.  _ “That's my favorite.”

He smiles then, almost regretfully, “I know.”

It's a tense silence, the twenty seconds it takes to get to our front door, and I welcome the heat of our house as it offers the opportunity to distance myself from him, if even only a few feet.

“Eren?” Mom peaks her bedhead from the top of the morning paper when I step into the kitchen. 

“Hi, ma.” I reply before giving her a kiss on the head. 

“What are you doing back so soon?”

_ Fucking called it.  _ “Oh, ya know,” I open the fridge and get out the orange juice, “Levi’s home, so I didn't really need to be there anymore.” 

She shoots dad a pointed glare as he disappears into his study. “That’s too bad, Eren,” she gets to her feet and walks around the island to look me in the eye, “I'm sure it would have been nice to  _ bond _ with him.” 

I don't say anything because, fuck, what  _ would  _ I say?  _ Don't worry, ma, we did  _ _ plenty _ _ of bonding before I left. _

“Oh my,” she starts knowingly.  _ Dammit woman! _ “Did something happen?”

“W-what?” I stammer, “N-no, of course not.”

“Your face is as rosy as Santa's cheeks, Eren.” Why can't I do better at hiding my expression? “What happened?”

“Nothing, okay?”

“Did you kiss?”

“What?!” 

She laughs like a soft bell on an early spring morning, “Can't a mother ask about her son’s boyfriend?”

“Ma,” I roll my eyes but feel the hot current of blood rush to my cheeks, “He’s not my  _ boyfriend _ .”

“Yet.” 

“ _ Ma! _ ”

“Do I want to know what you two are talking about?” Dad asks while walking to the coffee pot. 

I gulp and look away, “No, we weren't talking about anything.” 

Mom’s face falls, and she lightly pushes on my arm, “Eren, why don't you go take a shower, hon.” Then she hones in her focus on my father who sighs deeply. “I'll call you down when breakfast’s ready.” 

I take a deep breath and do as I'm told without sparing a single glance at anything above the floor. I'm not even halfway up the stairs when I hear them start. It's an argument I've overheard before, and I have no intention of hearing it again. Mom defends me, dad condemns me, and, in the end, nothing really changes.

Curled into the deep cushion of my comforter is Nox, my tiny black cat. She doesn't even flinch when she hears me come in, only greets me with a high pitched meow which, admittedly, makes me feel better. At least I've got her unconditional love and affection. 

“Hey, pretty lady.” I say lowly as I scratch behind her half ear. I adopted her from a high kill shelter right before senior year. She was in a gang of feral cats, and definitely has the battle scars to prove it, but she's unbelievably sweet. Whenever I'm home, she stays on my heels; I just feel bad whenever I have to go back to school. Though, on that train of thought… what the hell is going to happen when I do go back? 

Will Levi and I still see each other?

_ Are _ we even seeing each other now, or just having casual fun?

By casual, I do mean casual for  _ him _ . For me, nothing’s casual when it comes to Levi, but if that's what he wants, I won't do anything to fuck up whatever he’ll give me. If he’ll ever give me anything again…

No, fuck that, I won't give up that easily! 

Having sex with Levi before he leaves is still on the top of my Christmas list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know when I'll be able to update this again, though, hopefully, it won't take another 8 months

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that this fic is brought to you in part by the lovely [kmomodf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomodf/pseuds/Kmomodf). Without her I wouldn't have had the courage to post any of this, so thanks Moe, you da best!


End file.
